There for You
by Silverkey101
Summary: Chris gets worried when he founds out a certain partner of his is acting strange.


**There For You**

It was a normal day for Chris Redfield today at the BSAA. He was on his way back to Jill's office to deliver some important Umbrella documents on the latest BOW's. As he was walking down the hallway we ran into one of his best soldiers Piers Nivans.

"Hey Captain" Piers greeted with a smile on his face.

"Hey Piers, how are you doing today."

"Fine Sir" Piers said with a stern nod of his head.

"By the way Piers do you know if Jill is in her office at all? I need to drop off some files for her to approve before I head down to the gym to workout." Piers's smile had fallen, "actually Chris I'm glad I ran into you, I think there might be something wrong with her. I just saw her moments ago running to her office. She looked kinda like she was upset, but I couldn't tell for sure since she was covering her face with her hands. I was just on my way to check on her but maybe you ought to since you two know each other better."

Chris's chest started to heat with worry now from what he had just heard. But nonetheless he was very grateful to his soldiers concern.

"Thank you for telling me Piers, since I'm heading in that direction I'll go check on her. Thank you though for your concern you're a good man." "Thank you sir Piers said standing a slightly bit straighter in front of his captain.

After hearing this news Chris's pace started to quicken down the hallway towards Jill Valentine's office. He was extremely worried for her. Ever since her time back from the event that accord in Africa she would sometimes have some serous mood swings. He would sometimes even find her in a depressed mood while she just sat at her office. But as Chris thought about it, it had at least been months since her last mood swing. In fact she had officially recovered enough that she was now coaching new recruits and doing more and more work around the BSAA head quarters. So the odds of a mood swing could be very slim, he thought.

At last he had made it to her office door. But before he barged in he thought to himself a bit that maybe she was just having a stressful day and just needed to cool off for a bit. It's happened before to where she was so swamped with work that she locked herself in the office so no one would barge in on her and distract her from what she was doing. Chris had a huge respect for her dedication that now he was thinking it might be best to let her be for now and check in later. He looked down to his papers he still had gripped in his hand, debating now if she really needed to approve them now or maybe later. But then his eyes caught sight of something on the floor. His soft eyes immediately widened as he recognized the, oh so familiar colored liquid lying on the ground.

"Blood", he whispered under his breath. It was then he realized something must be wrong and he needed to know if Jill was seriously ok or not. With out hesitation he opened the door and walked in.

"Jill are you ok? I saw blood outside your doo." Chris cut himself off as he lay eyes upon the woman he had grown so attach to for so many years. She was sitting in her chair as she normally did. But her head was down and one of her hands held a blood-stained tissue tightly up against her nose. Jill slowly look up with soothing eyes and gave an awkward like smile back.

"Hi Chris, welcome." She simply stated in a calm voice.

"Jill", Chris gently closed the office door and started to walk up to her. "Jill what happened to you, your nose is bleeding real bad?" He stated with full concern plastered all over his face. Jill just sighed with a smile and closed her eyes, not giving Chris much of an explanation. Seeing her reaction though Chris gently stroked the side of her cheek. "Jill, what happened?" He said in a reassuring tone.

"Its really nothing Chris, really I got this taken care of."

"Jill, that's an awful amount of blood for it to just be nothing." Jill knew now there was no hiding this.

"It was just a stupid move I pulled today during one of my defense classes. I was teaching Rebecca some helpful fighting tips and."

"Wait a minute Rebecca, as in Rebecca Chambers did this to you, but I thought she was."

"Working in the BSAA laboratories," Jill cut off. "She is, but she ask me for some help with her combat training. I of course took her on as my pupil. We've been training together for the last few weeks now, but today her punches were so weak they couldn't put a dent in a burlap bag. So I provoked her a bit and her punches improved tremendously. But she was a little to good and she had ended up accidently punching me straight in the face." Jill couldn't help but give a slight bit of a laugh as she remembered how the scene played out. Chris himself couldn't help but place a smirk on his face as she was telling him this story.

"Ya, you should have seen her poor face, she felt so bad for me. But I simply told her I had it coming.

" Really how so, what did you provoke her with that made her so tuff?" Before she could answer Jill's tissues were now starting to become totally soaked in blood that she reached to grab another clump of tissues. But Chris was quicker, so she gently pulled away the old stained tissues away from her face while Chris applied the clean ones to her nose. Jill gratefully took them and held them to her nose with a bloody hand. Chris then brought the trashcan closer to her so she could throw away the all ready stained tissues away. "Thanks Chris she says as she gripped her nose a little more keeping her head down so she would have a better chance at clotting the blood. Her eyes closed shut a bit as the blood flow was now slightly burning her nostrils.

"Jill are you ok," Chris asked with concern.

"I'm fine Chris it's just a very heavy nose bleed it's not what one would call the most comfortable feeling." Chris could tell by the slightly pained look she showed when she griped her nose tighter. He wanted to comfort her and give her something else to think about. He pulled up another chair next to hers and put his hand on her back and started to rub small circles around her shoulder blades. It was soothing and relaxing for Jill and she was very thankful for Chris's support. They stayed like that for a few more seconds till that is Jill needed her tissues replaced again. Chris stayed close to Jill as he helped her reapply the pair of clean tissues to her still bleeding nose. Chris stared at the stained tissues Jill threw away and looked back at her with more sympathy.

"Jill your still loosing a lot of blood, are you doing ok?"

"Ya I'm doing fine this might have been a bit worse then I thought it would be but its nothing I can't handle. Besides right after Rebecca punched me she immediately check my injury but since my nose started to bleed she simply told me to go sit somewhere and wait for the bleeding to stop. But since I knew you would be stopping by I wanted to make sure I made an appearance and not worry you. I probably caused a few eyebrows raisings though when I ran here. I just didn't have a tissue and so all I had to stop the blood was my hand so I moved pretty quick just to get here."

"Ya Piers saw you running by and was real worried about you he stopped me in the hallways to tell me there might have been something wrong with you."

"Piers, always looking out for his superiors," Jill couldn't help but sigh.

"Ya he's a good kid Chris replied back with a wide grin on his face. "So after you got punch were did Rebecca go off to?"

"Oh I simply ended our session and told her she did well and that she had to work on her punches a bit more. After that though we separated and I think she said something about running to the infirmary to get something, but I honestly can't remember. She did say though if this bleeding doesn't stop in the next hour or so I'd better go see her."

"That reminds me what did you say to provoke her to punch better? You never answered that question."

"Oh that ya she was punching so badly that I told her if she doesn't stop punching like an overly priced American Girl Doll that she would end up loosing a fight in less than ten seconds." This made Chris burst out laughing along with a slight chuckle from Jill herself.

"Jill since when did you develop a sense of humor anyways." Chris asks wiping a slight tear from his face.

"Since I met you Chris." Jill joked as she reached out again for the tissue box to get cleaner tissues only this time she found out the box was empty. "Oh shit, she stated as she got up to get a new box off the shelf.

"Sit down Jill your going to need to stay still for a bit till that bloody nose slows down. Here let me get the box for you." Before Jill had a chance to even protest Chris had already grabbed the box and brought it to her. "Thanks she replied back"

"no problem Jill." Chris sat back down in his chair beside her. "You know Jill you have indeed come a long way since Kijuju. I can only imagine in how hard it was to recover from that event. But I just wanted you to know I'm so happy I have you back by my side."

Jill sat up now and looked straight into Chris's eyes. She removed her hand from her nose, which had finally stopped bleeding and simply said

"Its good to be back with you too Chris."

Chris leaned in and gave a kiss on Jill's forehead. The two stood up from their seats together and Chris embraced Jill into a great big protective hug. Jill wrapped her arms around his body and could feel practically every muscle in his back as she brushed against it. "I love you Jill." Chris whispered in her ear.

"And I love you too Chris."


End file.
